New-Found Directions
by J4M3Z XO
Summary: The school year has already started, and a new bunch of misfits are about to realize something they never would have thought in their wildest dreams would have been in school; for some, it's friends, for some, it's going to be family and, for others, it's just music! SYOC, submissions CLOSED! Season 4 without Ryder. T for possible swearing.
1. Introductions

**Introductions**

* * *

**A/N: It begins! Please tell em what you think, and any ideas you have about friendships/upcoming events/whatever, just please give me feedback, because I'm not sure if you guys will like it or not. I did put a lot of effort in though. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The start of the school year was always tough, especially when you're a freshman and you haven't made any friends in the first month or so. For one student, this was the case.

Minding his own business, a tall boy of Asian descent, with short hair that was neatly gelled up, making his face a lot clearer, kept his head down as he walked past all the different cliques that he wasn't a part of.

Dane Loughrey didn't see the point in cliques, he just didn't see why humanity sought out to separate themselves from each other, creating their own territory which could end up being deadly if you were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It had been a tough month or so for Dane, as nobody seemed to really accept him, not even the 'loser' cliques, but he managed to find his way around the place, or so he told himself….

"Excuse me" He said as he walked up to a ginger lady with big eyes at the school's bulletin board. "Can you tell me where Mrs. Bletham's Geometry class is?" He asked, almost inaudible with all the noise the rest of the high school students were making.

"I'm sorry?" the Ginger lady said sympathetically. "Those guys are pretty loud. Can you speak up?" She asked, noting how quiet and shy the boy was, and thinking that she would probably be seeing him for counselling over the next few years.

"S-sorry," the boy stammered. "Can you tell me where Mrs. Bletham's Geometry class is? My name is Dane Loughrey. I'm new in town," he finished with a polite smile.

"Oh!" Emma said, realizing what the boy wanted. "Go right down the hall; take the first left, and its right in front of you."

"Thank you," the boy said, offering her one last smile before starting to walk off into the sea of noisy students.

"No problem!" Emma said sweetly. "By the way, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm Miss. Pillsbury, the school counselor".

Dane considered this for a moment or two, feeling some hope creep out of his lonely thoughts. "I…I'll think about it" He replied, with a smile, before quickly walking away.

Watching the boy walk away, Emma shook her head at how hard it was to find acceptance in High School's these days. Sighing, she smoothed over her newest pamphlet, before heading back to her office.

* * *

Breyton Tyler was usually a friendly, charming boy who was nice to everyone, but he had one downfall: peer pressure.

He didn't know what it was, but, if his friends were doing something – unless it was drugs, smoking or drinking – then he'd do it as well.

That would explain why he was standing there, a part of a big, scary circle of jocks around a frightened baby-faced freshman.

Looking down at the smartly dressed, oval, blue-eyed blonde kid, who didn't look a day over 12, Breyton wanted to tell all of his friends to leave the kid alone, but that wasn't happening. He just couldn't do it, he just stood there as the kid was thrown against a locker and taunted. The kid looked like he was going to cry.

"Breyton" A voice broke through his line of thought. It was Fredric Atkinson, or Freddie, as he was known. He was a complete idiot, the captain of the football team and outwardly homophobic. He was also a bully. But, then, so was Breyton….

"Are you deaf, Tyler, grab the fag and stuff him in that locker!" One of the other jocks clapped him on the shoulder as the rest of them laughed, Freddie holding the helpless kid up by his collar.

Walking up to Freddie from his place in the circle, Breyton grabbed the kid, who was like a rag doll in comparison to the jocks, being so small and thin, and pushed him, by the shoulders, until the kid fell backwards into a random student's locker.

Placing a hand on the locker's door, Breyton's eyes met the freshman's, the frightened eyes begging and asking him to not trap him in there. "Sorry kid…" Breyton whispered, sighing, before slamming the locker shut, to the laughter of his cronies.

After a few minutes of the jocks laughing at the kid's futile attempts at escaping the locker, made obvious by the small thuds heard from inside, Breyton felt sick. This wasn't who he was, it definitely wasn't who he wanted to be remembered as, and it was the exact opposite of what he stood for.

Running a hand through his short, gelled hair, Breyton sighed. "Guys, I'm going to class, see you at practice" He said, leaving the group, who didn't seem to even notice that he had left.

Walking around the corner, in search of a teacher, Breyton walked right into Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson, who were discussing how hard it would be for them to recruit new members to the Glee Club. They were saying this until Breyton and Sam tangled legs and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Whoa, dude, you okay?" Sam asked as he picked himself and Breyton up off of the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Are there any teachers nearby?" Breyton asks, clearly in a rush, his eyes scanning the halls in front of and behind him in search of some sort of authoritative figure to help the poor kid who was still trapped in the dingy air of that locker.

"Dude, what's the rush?" Sam asks, eyeing Breyton.

"Are you in trouble or something?" Blaine asks, standing to the side.

"No, no – it's not me, it's just…this kid, I may have stuffed him in a locker and I have no idea how to get the rest of the jocks away from him" Breyton explained, clearly panicked and concerned.

"You trapped a helpless kid in a locker? That's not cool, man" Sam responded, clearly not impressed.

"I know! But I'm just trying to help!" Breyton exclaimed. "Could you come with me? And maybe fight these kids off?" He was getting desperate now, as the guilt ate away at his soul.

"Fine, but you'd better apologize to this kid and stop putting people in lockers" Sam said, and they turned the corner, as Breyton explained what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the locker, the blue-eyed, blonde freshman was close to tears. He didn't understand why people always pushed him around, why he always seemed to get the bad end of the stick. Sure, this was High School, and he was an easy target, but he was a good and loyal Christian, so he didn't understand why God let this happen.

Writing it off as a test, the boy kicked out at the locker's door, a lethargic attempt at freedom, before sagging into the books that dug into his back, defeated.

"Should we let him go?" One of the Jocks asked from outside.

"Nah, let's keep him in there 'til lunch" Freddie answered, before another chorus of laughter broke out.

Whimpering, Evan cried out for help again, only to have it echo around him, as the jocks laughed some more before walking off.

Running a hand through his soft, light blonde hair, which was now ruined, Evan held his face in his hands, about to cry, when he heard voices coming towards him.

"HEY!" He cried out, banging his fists on the locker frantically. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Hearing the voices coming closer, Evan let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, stand back from the locker, we may have to break it in order to get you out" A voice called from outside, not one of those that he'd heard before.

"Okay!" He shouted back before sitting back on the pile of books and bringing his knees as far away from the sheet of metal in front of him as possible.

After wincing at a few extremely loud bangs of foot and shoulder on locker, Evan looked at the dent in the metal in front of him, it was caving inwards, which only meant that the lock would break after a few more hits.

As if acknowledging this, after two more kicks to the locker, the lock burst off of its hinges, spinning in the air before landing in Evan's lap.

Blinking as the door was pulled open, Evan took in his saviour, he was blonde, with lips that looked too big for his face, and he was…hot? _And I swear I've seen him before…._

Shaking his head, Evan placed his hand in the other blonde's and was gratefully pulled out of the locker's confines.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from his left. Evan turned to the voice and couldn't believe who it was.

"You? Why do you even care?! You locked me in there!" He exclaimed, his voice loud enough for a nearby teacher to hear the commotion, and leave her class room to see four boys standing around an obviously vandalized locker.

"What on earth is going on here?! You four, to Principal Figgins' office, now!" It was Mrs. Bletham, a Geometry teacher, and she seemed positively shocked.

Glaring at Breyton, the lighter of the two blondes, (and also the smallest of the bunch), stalked off, obviously upset and angry with the jock.

Sharing a look with Blaine, Sam quickly followed the other blonde, whilst Blaine spoke to Breyton about who was involved.

* * *

"Thanks to you kids, I have to pay for a new locker" Principal Figgins said, not seeming too angry about it.

"Principal Figgins, with all due respect, that kid was stuck in the locker. If anything, the kids who put him in there should be in here" Blaine pointed out, but Figgins didn't seem to process this, as he just turned his attention to the younger blonde.

"Mr Richards, how many times are you going to be in here this month?" Figgins questioned the boy, who about to respond before Figgins turned his attention to Breyton.

"Mr Tyler, I don't even know how you are involved with all this" Figgins says, as if the other three aren't the innocent ones.

"Mr Figgins, let these guys go. I'll pay for the locker, it was my fault after all" Breyton offers, feeling guilty about the whole situation.

"Dude, no way, that's a lot of money" Sam says, as he and Blaine were also involved with breaking into the locker.

"It's too early for this. I will be emailing your parents and asking for them all to come up with the $25 that one locker costs and any further damage" Figgins said, dismissing them.

As they filed out into the halls of McKinley, Breyton went directly to the youngest of the group to apologize.

"Look, I am really, _really, _sorry for helping them do that" He said, looking directly at the younger kid. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"No, it's fine. Could you just…help me out next time? It's not nice to be pushed around and thrown against lockers for no reason" The younger boy answered.

"Hey, what classes do you guys have now?" Sam asked as he and Blaine caught up with them.

"History" Breyton answered solemnly, it wasn't his best subject.

"The bell's about to go anyways" The younger blonde pointed to the clock, which showed they had no more than 2 minutes left of class.

"What are you guys' names?" Sam asked, just trying to be friendly.

"Breyton" Breyton answered, holding out a hand for Sam to shake.

"E-Evan" Evan stuttered, blushing.

"Well, I see you guys are having problems with people…" Sam trailed off, not knowing where to go with this.

"Do either of you sing?" Blaine asked, seeing the opportunity to recruit.

"Only, like, when I'm in the shower" Breyton replies.

All eyes turn to Evan, who becomes extremely shy again.

"I sing in the Church choir….my Dad kind of runs one of the local Churches" He mumbles, staring at the floor.

"Well, that's cool" Sam smiles as Evan looks up. "You guys should audition for Glee Club".

"Glee Club, why?" Evan asks, not sounding too sure.

"Yeah, no offence, but my friends in the team will be on my case forever if I join the Glee Club" Breyton says, frowning slightly.

The bell rings out around them, signalling the end of their first lesson. As if on cue, hundreds of students begin milling out of the classrooms left, right and centre.

"Just think about it!" Sam calls over the rest of the students' noise, waving at the two as he and Blaine go on their way.

"Look, I really am sorry" Breyton says to Evan, who seems lost in thought.

"I know what you can do for me to prove that you're sorry" Evan says, turning to smile at Breyton.

"What?"

"Join the Glee Club".

* * *

**GLEE!**

* * *

Pressing a make-up wipe to her ruined mascara, which was now dried in black streaks down her face, Charlotte Mason looked down at the forming bruise on her hand.

Rubbing foundation over it, Charlotte jumps as the door to the girl's bathroom swings open, only to show an Asian girl, who barely glances at Charlotte before putting the piece of paper in her hands up against the wall.

Confused, Charlotte focuses on the paper, only to realize that it's a flyer. Looking in the mirror, Charlotte takes in her battered and defeated form. The bruises are always well-hidden, a craft her boyfriend perfects, but she just wished someone else would notice them….

"Are you okay?" Charlotte switches her gaze to the Asian girl, who is holding one of those flyers in her hand.

"Y-yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" She answers, cursing herself for sounding overly cheerful. And she can tell her 'happiness' doesn't meet the depths of her grey-blue eyes.

Moving her hands behind her back, she begins rubbing the foundation in, harder this time, trying her best to hide the bruise on her hand.

"Why are you rubbing foundation on your hands?" The Asian girl asks with a laugh, her eyes crinkling at Charlotte's actions.

"Errm….my hands felt dry…so I was rubbing it in to give them a softer feel" Charlotte answers, not even sure what she means by that.

"Oh, really? Let me feel?" The Girl asks, practically forcing Charlotte to move her hands. Closing her eyes, in fear that the girl will see her bruise, Charlotte waits for the other girl's reaction.

"Oh! Wow. That does work!" The girl exclaims, seemingly buying this excuse. Looking down, Charlotte is amazed to see how even and normal her palms look.

Smiling back at the other girl, Charlotte feels a little confidence coming back to her. "What's that?" She asks with a polite smile.

"It's a flyer, for the New Directions. We're recruiting new members because we need a few more to qualify for the competitions" The girl explains. "Here, have one".

"Okay…? But I'm not show choir material" Charlotte mutters, confused.

"You never know until you try" The girl says, and Charlotte can't help but acknowledge the undeniable truth of those words.

"Okay, I'll be there" She smiles at the girl, before turning back towards the mirror. Hesitating, she turns back to the girl, who is smoothing over the flyer she'd put up before speaking to Charlotte.

"What's your name?" Charlotte asks, thinking of how friendly the girl had been.

"Tina" The girl answers simply, without dropping that smile.

"Okay, Tina, I'll be there" Charlotte says and, with that, Tina exits the bathroom, and Charlotte has a distraction from the fact that she is being abused by her boyfriend…..

* * *

By the time lunch had rolled around, Juliet Turner was already tired of the cliques in William McKinley High. It seemed that, wherever she went, whoever she was with, a fellow or cheerleader or worse, Kitty, was there to remind her that she shouldn't be talking to so-called "losers".

So, as she walked, with her tray, to try and find a table, she reluctantly took a seat right next to Kitty, who was insulting just about everyone who walked past that wasn't hot or popular.

"Oh, and look over there, the _Glee Club_!" Kitty mocked, speaking loud enough for several of the Glee Club members to glare over at the Cheerios' table.

"What's so bad about the Glee Club, I thought the won Nationals last year?" Juliet asked, confused at Kitty's hate for the club. Then again, Kitty was a total bitch.

"Yeah, but that didn't stop them from overlapping their lame selves in adding to their loserdom" Kitty answered, fixing Juliet with a glare, because Juliet seemed to be the only one who didn't do what she said. And, to top it all off, that sentence didn't make any sense.

"They're good though, and their new additions are pretty good, I walked past the auditorium the other day. That girl, Marley, can really sing" Juliet said, looking over at the Glee Club's table.

"Well, you can think what you want, but you'd better watch out, because the Glee Club will drag down your popularity so much, we might just have to kick you off of the Cheerio's" Kitty said, slyly threatening Juliet. "Besides, they can't even compete for their competitions this year".

"What do you mean, 'they can't compete'?" Juliet asks, curious. She would feel bad for them if they didn't have enough members but, if Kitty was right, then their popularity would make it practically impossible for them to compete at their Sectionals competition.

"What else do I mean by that?" Kitty snapped, before regaining her usual composure, no matter how bitchy and arrogant it was. "They need twelve members to compete at Sectionals this year, and they have 9. Well, they could add Marley's mom, she counts as a further twelve" Kitty added, before the whole table erupted in a chorus of laughter.

"I'm pretty sure New Directions only has school members" Juliet said, not laughing at the joke at all.

"Whatever" Kitty muttered, giving her a glare, before Juliet had had enough.

Standing up, she excused herself, spotting Marley Rose walking out of the lunch hall.

Stepping up her pace, Juliet was close to Marley when she spoke. "Hey, it's Marley, right?"

Marley turned, not noticing her walking behind her, and then hesitated. There was an obvious reason why; as Juliet was clad in her Cheerios uniform, her wavy, golden-blonde hair tied back in the iconic Cheerio's ponytail.

"Yeah….why are you talking to me?" Marley responded, suspecting Kitty was up to some shenanigans.

"I'm not here to embarrass you, or to help Kitty. I just…I head New Directions needs more members to compete in show choir competitions?" Juliet said, not entirely familiar with the process.

"Yeah, we need three more members, and things are looking rough because of Kitty spreading rumours about us around the whole school. Why do you ask?" Marley still seemed cautious, and Juliet couldn't blame her; Kitty was the Devil, she would try anything to get the upper hand.

"I-I wanted to audition" Juliet answered, her wide blue-green eyes locking with Marley's.

"Really?" Marley asked, not convinced. Juliet nodded, not knowing any other way to convince the obviously sceptical girl in front of her.

"You don't have to believe me now, but I promise I will be there on…..when are the auditions?"

"The auditions are on Wednesday, after school" Marley said, still not believing Juliet fully.

"I promise you that I will not let you down!" Juliet beamed before walking away.

Marley stood there for a moment, wondering what on earth Kitty might be plotting, before continuing on her way to the bathroom, hoping that the other members of the Glee Club had made some success during the day…..

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Hate it? What do you want to happen next/in the future? **

**I also would love it if you could all give me Celebrity Look-A-Like's, so that I have an image of what they look like, my imagination hurts :P Hope you liked it! :D**


	2. Auditions

_**A/N: I am SO sorry for taking a while to do these! I had three of them done ages ago but then I was having trouble personally. Excuses don't matter, I'm sorry! However, here are your auditions, and I hope you enjoy them! The songs are going to be sung like they are in the videos for these songs by the way, so open up a YouTube tab or something and plug in!**_

_**Also, if there's any mistakes in here, or anything you'd like to add about your OC, then feel free to tell me. Any suggestions for the next chapter are welcome also :) enjoy! **_

_**Celebrity Look-A-Like's:**_

_**Juliet – Amanda Seyfried. **_

_**Breyton – Brian McMullin. **_

_**Evan – Ryan Wynott (Shorter, lighter hair). **_

_**Charlotte – Allie Deberry (Shorter, with freckles, more pale).**_

_**Dane -Boo Boo Stewart (Without abs and smaller). **_

* * *

_**Auditions**_

It was after school on Wednesday, the day of the auditions, and Will Schuester couldn't have been more shocked, when, just a lesson or two earlier, he walked past the bulletin board, to see that five new additions had signed up for the auditions.

He knew it would have been hard to find anybody willing to risk bullying and a dramatic negative slide on the popularity scale just to join Glee, but his kids had done it once again, and he couldn't have been more proud, even throughout his last history lesson of the day, with Freddie Atkinson's constant disruptions and crude jokes, he'd still maintained his enthusiasm for the auditions. So, here he sat, in the auditorium, with the entire Glee Club behind him, literally every member, from Artie to Unique, they were all there, and seemingly just as interested in the new additions as he was.

"Alright!" Will clapped his hands together, silencing the low chatter of his Glee kids, who all smiled as he stood up and faced them. "I gave you a tough assignment this week – heck, I would have been proud if you managed to get one person to audition – but you got five! So, well done you guys!" He smiled before the Club all applauded each other's efforts.

Turning back to the stage with a smile on his face, will called out for the first audition to begin, (the auditions being in the order on the sign-up sheet).

"Okay….Juliet Turner, you're up!" Will called out from his position in the crowd, sitting at their usual audition spot, with a pen and notepad in either hand. The entire Glee Club watched as, shockingly, a Cheerio walked out on to the stage, still wearing her hair in its 'High-Pony' form.

"Hi, I'm Juliet Turner, I'm a Sophomore, and I'm on the Cheerio's squad" She beamed at the other Glee Club members, noticing that Marley seemed genuinely shocked that she'd turned up.

"That's great, Juliet. And what song will you be singing for us today?" Will asks with a smile, ready to note down some things before Juliet even says her audition song.

"I'm going to be singing 'Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, a man after night' from the Broadway show –turned movie Mamma Mia, sung by Amanda Seyfried!" Juliet announces, her smile widening, if that was even possible. Even though Will notes it down, it isn't hard to see the admirable enthusiasm in this girl.

"Take it away!" Will responds, as Juliet turns around to signal for the band to begin playing their rendition of the instrumental. Involving three violins and an electric guitar.

The Glee Club watch in anticipation as Juliet, the Cheerio who wants to be in Glee Club, slowly breathes in and out, waiting for the moment when she can begin singing. Of course, this would be hard for anybody unfamiliar with the song would have it badly timed, but Juliet knew she could pull this song off to perfection.

When the time comes for her to sing, she's shaken off her nerves with a silly-looking dance, and is fully focused on the song, almost reading the lyrics in her brain, as this is a particular favorite of hers.

_Half past twelve_

_And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone. _

_How I hate to spend the evening on my own…._

Everyone has to admire how, even though she isn't doing the full-on Mike Chang, she is swaying and moving to the rhythm of the song, and she's making it look extremely professional with her smile and unwavering voice.

_Autumn winds_

_Blowing outside my window as I look around the room, _

_And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom…._

_Is there a man out there?_

_Someone to hear my prayer…._

The rest of the Glee Club are impressed with how Juliet carries the last note, stretching it out, as it is the bridge from verse on to the chorus. But Juliet is making this entertaining; it's almost like she's created a character inside the song, and the character is now speaking to the Glee Club directly.

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme a man after midnight, _

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away? _

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme a man after midnight, _

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day. _

Juliet finishes off the chorus, closing her eyes at 'take' and opening them at 'the' in the last line. As the instrumental plays out, she improvises a random dance, and crosses her fingers in the hope that she doesn't look like too much of a fool.

_Movie stars_

_Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win, _

_It's so different from the world I'm living in. _

_Tired of TV, _

_I open the window, and I gaze into the night, _

_But there's nothing there to see, _

_No one in sight…._

Juliet rests her voice for a few seconds, knowing full well that the bridge has to be strong….

_Is there a man out there?_

_Someone to hear my prayer…._

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme a man after midnight, _

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away…_

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme a man after midnight, _

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day. _

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme a man after midnight, _

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away…._

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme a man after midnight, _

_Take me through the darkness to the end of the day. _

Juliet sings the chorus with the same unwavering voice, knowing that the song is reaching its end. She also performs a little move around the microphone where she places both hands on the side of her hair (which is tied up in a ponytail), before placing a hand over her chest for the next line or so.

_Is there a man out there? _

_Someone to hear my prayer….._

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme a man after midnight, _

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away…._

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme a man after midnight, _

_Take me through the darkness to the end of the da-a-ay….!_

As she finishes the last line, stretching it out for as long as her voice will let her, the instrumental plays out in the background. An electric guitar amongst the three violin players. Juliet closes her eyes as she poses for her big finish.

Breathless, Juliet opens her eyes to a grinning Will Schuester, before the audience erupts into applause; a whistle can be heard from the group who make up the Glee Club, and Juliet's smile, which she never lost throughout the audition, stretches into a full-on grin as she awaits Mr. Schue's verbal response.

"That was really great Juliet" He says with a smile. "Thank you for sharing that with us today!"

* * *

The next student to audition is, surprisingly – to most – a jock. The boy was Caucasian, with the hint of a tan, but kind of pale. Although the Glee Club couldn't see them clearly, his eyes sparkled as he walked up to the microphone.

"Hi, I'm Breyton Tyler. I'm Junior, and I'm going to be singing 'Heartless' by The Fray" He said, smoothing a hand over his Taylor Lautner-esque hair as he flashed a smile that had many of the girls swooning.

"Okay, just begin when you're ready" Mr. Schue responded, noting down something.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I brought my own guitar" Breyton says, dashing backstage to grab the instrument, and then grabbing a stool with his free hand. Placing the stool behind the microphone, he pulled the guitar's strap over his shoulder and leaned in towards the mic.

"_In the night, I hear 'em talk, _

_The coldest story ever told,_

_Somewhere far along the road he lost his soul, to a woman so heartless….._

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Oh! How could you be so heartless?"_

Breyton barely sucked in a breath before a pianist began playing behind him, and a few of the Glee kids clapped along, recognizing the song. He inhaled quickly; making sure it wasn't heard through the microphone before continuing.

"_How could you be so, cold, colder than the winter wind when it breeze, yo_

_Just remember that you talkin' to me though, _

_You need to watch the way you talkin' to me, yo_

_I mean after all the things that we been through, _

_I mean after all the things that we got into, _

_Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me, _

_Hey, I did some things but that's the old me. _

_And now you wanna get me back and you gonna show me, _

_So you walk around like you don't know me. _

_You gotta new friend, I got homies, _

_In the end, it's still so lonely…."_

The Glee Club were impressed, especially those who had only heard Kanye West's version of the song, as this was clearly better and, even though his voice was low, they could hear the emotion in Breyton's voice.

"_In the night, I hear 'em talk, _

_The coldest story ever told, _

_Somewhere far along the road he lost his soul, _

_To a woman so heartless….._

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Oh! How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so Dr. Evil?_

_Bringing out a side that I don't know, _

_I decided we weren't gon' speak so, _

_Why we up at 3AM on the phone?_

_Why does she be so mad at me fo'?_

_Homie, I don't know, she's hot and cold._

_I won't stop, won't mess my groove up,_

'_Cause I already know how this thing go. _

_You run and tell your friends you're leavin' me, _

_They say they don't see what you see in me, _

_You wait a few months and you gon' see, _

_You never gonna find nobody better than me…"_

The Glee Club marveled at how even and unwavering his voice was, and add the fact that he was playing the acoustic guitar…they suddenly appreciated how musically gifted an individual he was.

"_In the night, I hear 'em talk, _

_The coldest story ever told, _

_Somewhere far along the road he lost his soul, _

_To a woman so heartless….._

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Oh! How could you be so heartless?"_

"_Talkin, talkin', talkin', talk, _

_Baby let's just knock it off. _

_They don't know what we been through, _

_They don't know 'bout me and you. _

_So I got something new to see, _

_And you just gon' keep hatin' me, _

_And we just gon' be enemies. _

_I know you can't believe, _

_I could just leave it wrong, _

_And you can't make it right, _

_So I'm gon' take off into the night. _

_Into the night…"_

The Glee Club cheered the raising of his octaves, as Breyton brought it in…

"_In the night, I hear 'em talk, _

_The coldest story ever told, _

_Somewhere far along this road, lost his soul,_

_To a woman so heartless…_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so heartless….?"_

The crowd cheered, many of the girls cheering for the attractive jock, as well as the men who respected his efforts. Breyton smiled appreciatively at them before looking at Mr. Schuester for feedback.

"That was great, Breyton, truly great!" The Glee Club director applauded the boy, who then took a step backwards and to the left, dragging the stool with him, as a smaller boy stepped onto the stage.

The boys, though so different in almost every aspect of their physical appearances, exchanged a high-five before the small blonde stood where the other had stood, this time without the stool.

The smaller boy had very bright blonde hair, perfectly styled in a faux hawk, with big, oval blue eyes that complimented his skin tone. He was wearing a cute light blue cardigan sweater with a pair of black skinny jeans. He was small in comparison to Breyton, so they wouldn't be surprised if he was a freshman. Of course, two members of the Glee Club already knew the two boys, but it seemed Blaine was impressed with his clothing style as Sam just smiled.

"I-I'm Evan Richards, I'm a freshman and I'm going to be singing 'Rolling Stone' by The Weeknd" The boy announced into the mike, obviously a tad overwhelmed, and shy.

"Dude, that's my jam" Artie said, nudging Sam, before the two chuckled.

"Okay, sounds good" Mr. Schue nodded, jotting down some more notes. "When you're ready".

Evan nodded, breathing in and out slowly, before turning to nod at Breyton, who began playing. All eyes stared at the blonde, wanting to hear his voice, as his body lost its tenseness and he seemed to calm down a little. _You can do this, Evan. _

"_Ooh, _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah….."_

"His voice…" Tina trailed off, mesmerized by the small boy's voice.

"_Now you're thinkin' 'bout it, _

_Girl, you're thinkin' 'bout it, _

_What we got here, _

_How we freakin' got here,_

_They recognize, _

_They just recognize…"_

Evan closed his eyes at this point, and continued.

"_I'm in a life without a home,_

_So this recognition's not enough…._

_And I don't care about nobody else, _

'_Cos I've been on these streets for too long, _

_Too long, too long,_

_Baby I've been on this too long…"_

Suddenly the boy's eyes snapped open, and he began moving closer to the front of the stage.

"_It's getting faded too long, _

_Got me on this rolling stone, _

_So I'll take another hit, _

_Kill another serotonin,_

_With a hand full of beans, _

_And a chest full of weed, _

_Got me singing 'bout a girl, _

_While I'm blowing out my steam. _

_Yeah, I know I got my issues, _

_Why you think I freakin' flow?_

_And I'ma keep on smoking 'til I can't hit another note,_

_Ooh, but until then…"_

That's when his voice went up two octaves, and everybody's jaws dropped:

"_I got you, ooh…_

_Baby, I got you, ooh. _

_Until you're used to my face,_

_And my mystery fades, _

_I got you…_

_Ooh…"_

He proceeded to sit down on the edge of the stage.

"_So, baby, love me! Oh!_

_Before they all love me…_

_Until you won't, love me…_

_Because they all…left me…"_

Evan held a hand to his chest and there was an adorable, but lonely, look on his face.

"_I'll be different…oh…_

_I think I'll be different, ooh…_

_I hope I'm not different!_

_Ooh, _

_And I hope you'll still listen, _

_But until then…" _

He stood back up, and began walking backwards as he finished the song.

"_Baby, I got you!_

_I got you, oh! Oh…_

_I got you…._

_Oh-h…."_

When he had finished, and Breyton stopped playing, Evan was back where he had begun.

All of the girls, and Sam, stood up and cheered from the crowd, and a whistle was heard from somebody backstage. Evan smiled appreciatively at Breyton for playing the guitar for his auditions, before turning back to face Mr. Schue.

"That was fantastic!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, over the noise of his students. "Good job, Evan, and you too, Breyton, that was very nice of you" Mr. Schue smiled at the two of them, as Evan turned bright red, and the two walked off stage…

* * *

The next student to audition was a girl who seemed extremely nervous from the moment she took her first step on stage. Her body language was anything but confident, but, she did, however, maintain a beautiful smile in the time it took her to walk from backstage to the microphone.

Once again, the stool was back on stage again and, even though they were all great singers, Mr. Schue was already thinking of instigating booty camp as of next week, just to make sure they could cover the basics before Sectionals.

"H-hi, I'm Charlotte Mason, I'm a sophomore and I'm going to be singing 'Bubbly' by Colbie Caillat" She announced, smiling politely at the sea of faces in front of her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she sat down as Mr. Schue smiled and said "When you're ready".

Rubbing her sweaty palms on her ever-so-slightly tattered skinny jeans, she clasped her locket in her right hand and closed her eyes, willing herself on with the support of her dad. She was also wearing a white and pink-striped knit sweater that was a very snug fit.

Opening her eyes, Charlotte automatically gazed at her battered pair of Converse, before beginning as a guitar started lightly behind her.

"_I've been awake for a while now, _

_You've got me feelin' like a child now. _

'_Cause every time I see your bubbly face, _

_I get the tingles in a silly place"_

Growing in confidence, Charlotte tilted her head upwards, just so much that she could see the anticipation on the faces of the Glee kids.

"_It starts in my toes, _

_And I crinkle my nose,_

_Wherever it goes, I always know, _

_That you make me smile, _

_Please stay for a while, now, _

_Please take your time, _

_Wherever you go…"_

Closing her eyes to will away her pre-audition stage fright, Charlotte continued:

"_The rain is falling on my window pane, _

_But we are hiding in a safer place. _

_Under covers stayin' safe and wa-arm, _

_You give me feelings that I adore". _

"_They start in my toes, _

_Make me crinkle my nose, _

_Wherever it goes, I always know, _

_That you make me smile, _

_Please stay for a while, now, _

_Just take your time, _

_Wherever you go". _

Opening her eyes, Charlotte saw the girl from the bathroom, Tina, urging her on with that cheerful smile, as well as the others who were swaying or miming the words to themselves. Smiling to herself, Charlotte felt a lot more confidence suddenly flow through her, so she stood up.

"_What I'm I gonna say, _

_When you make me feel this way?_

_I ju-u-ust, mmm…._

_It starts in my toes, _

_Makes me crinkle my nose, _

_Wherever it goes,_

_I always know, _

_That you make me smile, _

_Please stay for a while, now,_

_Just take your time, wherever you go…"_

By this point, Charlotte was beaming and her voice was winning over most, if not all, of the current Glee Club members, it was like watching a butterfly emerge from its cocoon on stage, as Charlotte's confidence was just growing and growing. She even aced the vocalizing part of the song before continuing with the last bridge.

"_I've been asleep for a while now, _

_You tucked me in just like a child now. _

'_Cause every time you hold me in your arms, _

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth. _

_It starts in my soul, _

_And I lose all control, _

_When you kiss my no-ose, _

_The feelin' shows. _

'_Cause you make me smile, now,_

_Holdin' me ti-i-ight"_

Sitting back down on the stool, Charlotte steadied herself for the end of the song:

"_Wherever, Wherever, Where ever you go. _

_Wherever, Wherever, Where ever you go…_

_Ooh, Wher-r-rever you go…_

_Always know…_

'_Cause you make me smile…even just for a while…"_

Trailing off, Charlotte waited for the guitarist to finish before the audience erupted into applause.

"That was great, Charlotte, thank-you!" Mr. Schue smiled at her.

"Thank-you!" She squeaked, before bowing and walking off the stage…

* * *

The last person to audition was clad in some old-looking blue jeans, a red WMHS zip-up jacket (which hardly anybody would be caught wearing) and a black shirt underneath. He was of some sort of Asian descent – of course, only Tina could actually tell he was Filipino. His hair was gelled down neatly, but he couldn't have looked more awkward standing there next to the microphone on stage.

Dane didn't even know why he was there in the first place. Of course, he knew why he'd signed up – because he'd heard the club rehearsing a week or so ago and thought they sounded very good – but now, out here, in front of the whole club, he felt nervous.

"Dane Loughrey?" Mr. Schue asked the obviously nervous boy in front of him. The boy's head jerked up at this and he nodded, looking almost fearful of the people in front of him. "Okay….what are you going to sing for us today, Dane?"

"I W-Won't-Give-Up-by-Jason-Mraz" The boy mumbled, talking so fast that barely anybody understood him. He was looking down at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world. "I'm a freshman" He added.

"Okay, Dane…good luck!" Mr. Schue smiled at the student, who gave a grim attempt at a smile himself before a guitar started behind him.

"_When I look into your eyes, _

_It's like watching the night sky…._

_Or a beautiful sunrise, _

_Well there's so much they hold..."_

Dane mentally slapped himself; here he was, on the verge of being accepted into something, and he could barely sing!

"_And just like them old stars, _

_I see that you've come so fa-ar…_

_To be right where you are, _

_How old is your soul?"_

By this point, Dane felt his voice was growing, and that his talent was showing, so it felt natural as he grew in confidence, swaying and making gestures with his hands as he sang along.

"_Well, I won't give up, on, us, _

_Even if the skies, get, rough,_

_I'm giving you all, my, love,_

_I'm still looking up"_

Dane winced as he felt his voice break slightly, which was noticed by everyone around him, as many of the Glee Club's faces took on similar facial expressions. Inwardly panicking, Dane knew he should have had a lot of water like that Charlotte girl, because now his voice was sounding rough, and his performance was doomed.

The guitarist continued to play in the background, but Dane was off-pace now, and the words wouldn't come. He was choking. '_No, no, NO!' _He screamed inwardly, before doing the one thing that would make his Glee Club audition one of the most memorable auditions of the last three years.

"Crap!" He shouted, before sprinting off stage and running out of the auditorium with tears burning his eyes as they threatened to leak.

Collapsing against a random locker because he was too tired to run, Dane burst into tears. He'd just choked, and by doing so, had blown his only chance at acceptance. Crap indeed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the choir room, after recovering from the shock of that last audition, Will Schuester had called all of the other auditioning students on stage, to tell them who had or hadn't made it.

Of course, everyone was still shocked (and in some cases, entertained) by Dane's audition, but the Glee Club were trying their hardest to focus on what had to be their newest members.

On the right stood Breyton, with Evan next to him, and then Juliet to his left and Charlotte to hers. Evan and Breyton, having actually known each other prior to this audition, were standing a little closer than the other two, but they all seemed frozen in anticipation.

"Evan Richards and Charlotte Mason, please step forward" Mr. Schue said, confusing the whole auditorium; why was he splitting them up? Did Breyton and Juliet not make it, or was it the other way around?

Juliet looked crushed, she'd tried so hard to prove to Marley that she wasn't just another heartless Cheerio, and now it looked like she wouldn't even get the chance. And what would happen if Kitty and the other Cheerleaders found out that she failed in her audition for Glee Club? Oh, God!

In front of her, Evan's oval eyes were wide as he kept glancing back at Breyton, who looked both upset and angry with this decision. He wasn't looking up, so Evan just turned to face Mr. Schuester with a frown.

"Evan, Charlotte: you're in!" Mr. Schuester announced, stating the obvious.

"Breyton, Juliet; you're in too!" He added, to wild applause. The two students mentioned both felt equally relieved as the members of the Glee Club who weren't on stage clapped for them.

Giving a high-five to Evan, Breyton turned to congratulate the two girls, who were both delighted with the result. The four new additions finished congratulating and complimenting each other just in time for Mr. Schue to beam at them from the 'audition box'.

"Welcome to the New Directions!"


	3. Duets: Part One

_**A/N: Yeah, I suck, I know. Just expect it from me from now on, I've just been having a rough time lately and, as one of my newest discoveries would put it - 'I woke up so tired/I'm no longer inspired' - that's like, my last month.**_

_**I'm cutting it off here, and cutting a song from next chapter and, to show no bias, Jake and Evan's will be cut - but you'd better remember that for future reference, as it might happen to all of us!**_

_**P.s. Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

_Duets - Part 1 of 2. _

"I can't wait to see what Mr. Schue has in store for us today!" Evan beamed at Breyton as the two entered the choir room, which was already bubbling over with excited conversation.

"Hey guys" Juliet smiles a megawatt smile, before settling into small talk with Brittany.

"Where's Charlotte?" Artie asks, counting the heads around the room, only to find that they were down by one, and Mr. Schue of course.

"Probably in the bathroom rubbing foundation into her hands" Tina answers casually. "She was doing it when I asked her to audition, she said it made her hands softer".

"Foundation does that?!" Sugar exclaims, eyes wide, before fishing in one of her handbags for her foundation, and testing out this new 'discovery', to the laughter of everyone else in the room, except for Blaine, who is clearly still stuck in his pre-break up funk.

"What's wrong with Blaine?" Evan asks Sam, who looks worriedly at his new bro, before answering the younger blonde's question.

"He just broke up with his boyfriend. It sucks so much, and being openly gay around here is never easy, especially after a break up" Sam frowns as he thinks of the pain that Blaine is in, whilst simultaneously sending a completely different message to Evan, who's cheeks have turned slightly pink at Sam's words.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schuester greets the Club as he walks into the room and starts writing something on the board.

"So, since Show Choir is all about teamwork and unity, I have an assignment for the newer members of the Glee Club...Duets!" Mr. Schue explains, turning on his heel as the 's' of 'Duets' is finished.

"By newer members, do you mean Juliet, Charlotte, Breyton and Evan, or...?" Marley questions, confused as to who Mr. Schuester is speaking of.

"Not just those four, but also you, Jake and Unique" Mr. Schue answers, smiling at one of his newer students.

Just as he's about to continue, Charlotte walks in, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm sorry that I'm late, Mr. Schuester!" She says, her smile not reaching her eyes, as she slumps into her seat, crossing her fingers in the hopes that nobody questions her tardiness.

"I know your secret" A voice whispers into Charlotte's ear, sending a jolt up her spine, and making her jump out of her chair in response.

"Wh-what do you mean?!" Charlotte exclaims, now breathing heavily, her eyes wide in fear.

"What?" Sugar asks, her face scrunched up in confusion. "I was just saying I know that you use foundation as a moisturizer - Tina told us".

"Oh, well...you scared me" Charlotte recovers, just in time, as the rest of the Glee Club laugh it off as she curses her own paranoia.

"Anyway...I was just explaining how all of you newbies, as well as Unique, Marley and Jake, will be performing duets for us this week, to test your teamwork skills and flexibility when it comes to musical style" Mr. Schue explains, after the laughter dies down.

"Oh, okay!" Charlotte smiles. "What are the pairings?"

"That's up to fate, I'm afraid, as you'll be picking each other's names out of the hat" Mr. Schue quickly reaches behind the whiteboard to reveal the hat, with a bunch of small bits of paper in it.

"Wait, isn't there seven people in the hat? Does that mean somebody will be left out?" Charlotte wonders as Mr. Schue realizes his mistake.

"I must have forgot about that yesterday...but, since you're commanding all the attention today, why don't you go first, Charlotte?" Mr. Schue offers, placing the hat on the stool in front of him.

"Okay..." Charlotte mumbles as she approaches the hat. Placing a hand in the pile of papers, she digs around a bit, before picking one out at random, and then handing it to Mr. Schue.

"It looks like Charlotte will be paired with...Breyton!" Mr. Schue announces, as Breyton smiles at Charlotte before she sits down.

"Jake, why don't you pick next?" Mr. Schue says, as Jake reluctantly stands up and dips his hand in the hat, quickly grabbing a piece of paper and handing it over to Mr. Schue.

"Jake will be paired with...Evan!" Mr. Schue announces, much to the silent dismay of Marley, who is still confused about her feelings for Jake.

"Juliet, why don't you choose next, it's either Unique or Marley" Mr. Schue says, removing the already taken students from the hat, as Juliet makes her way quickly to the front of the class, wondering who 'fate' will choose for her to be paired with.

Placing a finely manicured hand into the hat and picking up one of the two folded pieces of paper in it, she hands the winning ticket it to Mr. Schuester.

"And the last pairing is...Juliet and Marley!" Mr. Schue announces, to which Marley offers a friendly smile towards the cheerleader, who beams back at her.

"Sorry, Wade, I guess you'll have to be left out on this one. Unless anybody will allow Wade to join them?"

"Unique doesn't need anyone else to help her sparkle in the limelight!" Unique states, rather over-dramatically, just as the bell goes, signalling the start of first period.

"Okay! Well, make sure to come up with a song to sing as your assignment this week, and if one of you has one by tomorrow, then feel free to share it with us!" Mr. Schue beams, as the Glee Club file out of the Choir room, and into the first period traffic, with one boy in particular feeling blue about the acceptance and friendliness shown by the group he failed to be a part of.

Sighing, the boy tries his best to make his way to first period, receiving a few taunts and shoves along the way.

Keeping his eyes on the floor, to avoid any eye contact with any bullies, Dane trudged in no particular direction, until he bumped into somebody. Looking up, Dane's eyes widened with fear, seeing as he'd bumped into an extremely tall jock, who was now glaring down at him.

Without thinking, Dane started running in the opposite direction, but he only made it two steps before one of the jocks caught him, and dragged him back to the rest of the pack, who formed a semi-circle around a locker, with Dane stuck in between them.

Just as one of the jocks lifted their hand, balled in a fist and ready to strike, a voice called out, sounding as if it didn't shout very much. "Leave that boy alone!" it shouted and, soon after, Dane was looking up at the woman he had met the other day, the school's counselor, Miss...Pillsbury?

"Are you okay?" She asks, with her bug-eyes full of worry.

"I-I'm okay, I don't really care about that...thank-you for stopping them, though" He replied, not exactly smiling at her but giving the friendliest look one could without smiling. After all, what was there to smile about when nobody would talk to you?

"Are you sure you're okay?" Miss Pillsbury asks again. "Why don't you step into my office so we can talk about it?"

Knowing that he has gym next, Dane agrees, as he knows there'll be some jerk or bully in there just waiting to make his life miserable. "Okay...how long can we talk for?"

"For as long as you want" She smiles, as she opens the door to her office for him.

"So, how have you been settling in...oh, how rude of me, I didn't even ask you your name" She says with an apologetic smile.

"Dane" He says with a weak smile.

"So, Dane, how have you been settling in so far?" She asks, genuinely wanting to hear what he has to say.

"Well, I wouldn't say I've fallen into a clique...but it isn't as bad as it seems" he answers, feeling uncomfortable speaking about it.

"I never understood the need for cliques to be honest. You should try joining some cliques" She says, remembering how many times she'd seen him alone since school had started.

"I did try to join the Glee club, but that didn't go so well..." Dane trails off, frowning and taking a sudden interest in his shoes.

"The Glee Club?" Miss Pillsbury questions, extremely confused. Maybe she ought to talk to Will about this, to see if he can let the boy in...Unless he really was awful "What happened?" She asks, escaping her internal conversation.

"I didn't even get to the second verse" He mutters, sounding disgusted. "I...I choked".

"Oh...well, I'm sure Mr. Schuester will give you a second chance if you ask him" Emma responds, smiling again.

"I don't know, my audition was _awful_".

"I could talk to him for you, if you want?" Emma offers, knowing that Will's Glee Club is the perfect destination for outsiders, and that Dane could definitely use a friendly bunch of people, as well as the confidence that Glee Club can give.

"Really? Do you know Mr. Schuester, because that would be greatly appreciated?" Dane says, his face lighting up with hope.

"I'm actually engaged to Mr. Schuester, and I know he'd never intentionally turn a student away" Emma says.

"Oh, really? You'd probably make really good parents...erm, thank-you for helping me" Dan says, smiling a little despite feeling awkward.

"Thank-you and you're more than welcome. I guess you should get going, first period is almost over, and I'll write Coach Beiste a note to say where you've been" Emma says, receiving a grateful smile from the boy as she quickly writes the note and hands it to him. "Oh, and if you ever want anybody to talk to, you know where I am!"

"I will do, and thank-you so much Miss. Pillsbury!" Dane says, before tucking the note in his left trouser pocket and walking slowly to gym, with a small smile on his face.

Maybe there was something to smile about.

* * *

Marley was walking to the cafeteria when Juliet turned up on her right, walking with her, but not facing her as she spoke. "Hey Marley" She said with a friendly smile, although something about this whole approach told Marley that something was off.

"Oh, hi Juliet, is something wrong?" Marley asks, wondering why Juliet was acting so weirdly.

"No, I'm just on the lookout for Kitty" Oh, well that made sense.

"I guess you don't want to be seen with the lunch lady's daughter then" Marley mutters, sighing. Why did she even join if she cares about popularity?

"I'm sorry, Marley, it's just...you don't understand, if Kitty finds out that I'm in the Glee Club, she'll make my life a living hell or kick me off of the Cheerio's altogether" Juliet explains, trying to justify why she's acting like she is, but still feeling bad about being this rude to Marley, who is actually an extremely nice girl. But then there's Kitty...

"Look, we're paired together for a duet and, apart from that, you don't have to talk to me at all, especially if it's too much for your popularity" Marley says, feeling insulted that Juliet is just like all of the other Cheerio's.

"Marley!" Juliet exclaims, feeling upset that Marley has completely misunderstood her. "I don't care about popularity, but I do care about Cheer-leading, and I can only do that in school. Its not my fault that the rest of the Cheerleaders are cruel and stuck-up, but I have to at least be on Kitty's good side if I'm going to succeed in the Cheerios".

"Oh...I'm sorry for judging you Juliet, but you still shouldn't let other people control you like that. Anyway, do you want me to pull out of the competition because you obviously can't be seen in the choir room practicing with me?".

"No, I want to sing with you, we'd be awesome together. Why don't we practice after school in the choir room today?" Juliet offers, smiling as the two turn the corner and the lunch hall is in front of them.

"Sure" Marley smiles at her. "I'll just ask my -"

"Juliet, why are you talking to her?! Don't you know her mom is a lunch lady?" Kitty exclaims, marching up to the two of them instead of entering the cafeteria.

"I was just talking to her about homework" Juliet says, losing her usually bubbly persona around the Cheerios captain, which doesn't surprise Marley that much.

"Well don't! You'll probably catch obesity" Kitty laughs, before linking arms with Juliet and leaving Marley standing on her own in the hallway, noticing the fake laugh Juliet puts on for Kitty, before she sends an apologetic look to Marley and walks into the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hi..." Evan said, feeling completely awkward as he sat down at the Glee Club's table at lunch. Jake Puckerman was one of the Glee Club members he wasn't too sure about, which was why this whole situation was awkward - because it was just Evan and Jake at the table right now. Its not that Jake's ever personally been mean to him, its just that Evan doesn't really know him all that well.

"Hey dude. So...you got any ideas for our duet this week?" Jake asks, sitting down at the table, on the opposing side to Evan.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I mean, I've never seen you perform, so I wasn't sure what you'd be up for singing" Evan responds, feeling the awkwardness fade.

"I'm up for whatever, man, just not a love song, I mean, don't get me wrong, I have nothing against two guys being together, but I don't roll that way" Jake answers.

"W-what do you mean?" Evan asks, wondering how on earth Jake guessed. _I've never even spoken to him._

_"_I just don't want to do a a love ballad or whatever. We do have all week to think about it though" Jake says, wondering why Evan reacted with such urgency, just as Marley sits down at the table. Just by looking at her, Jake can tell that she's upset, but what about?

"Hey Marley" Evan says with a friendly smile, happy that somebody took the attention away from his overreaction. "You not eating lunch today?"

"No, I ate mine earlier" Marley says quietly, Kitty having gotten in her head again.

"Fair enough, the stuff here isn't amazing, but it isn't that bad either" Evan says.

"I think it's great!" Jake states, trying to impress Marley, who seems pretty down about something. "You know, as far as school food goes" he adds as Evan shoots him a quizzical look.

"Hey dudes!" Sam greets as he sits down at the table, Blaine in tow, still moping, and then sits on the opposite end of the table.

"Hi Sam, what did you just have?" Evan asks, lucky that Sam is oblivious to his eagerness, as well as the fact that the other three Glee Club members are distracted; Blaine by heartbreak, Marley by weight issues, and Jake by Marley's sudden sadness.

"Study period dude, but I spent it all trying to get mopey to have fun" Sam jokes, glancing across at Blaine, who is own his own world of pain and despair, with a pinch of emotional turmoil, from a serious lack of sleep.

Meanwhile, Jake places a hand over Marley's. "Are you okay?" He asks, meeting her eyes.

"I'm fine Jake, I'm just...tired" She replies, before standing up and walking away, past the many tables of the cafeteria and into the somewhat-empty school hallways.

A few tables down, Juliet watches Marley leave, feeling guilty that she let Kitty be cruel to somebody who is easily a better person, and friend, than Kitty or herself. Sighing, Juliet turns back towards the Cheerio chatter, only to notice that Kitty is looking from the swinging double doors, to Jake and smiling to herself.

Feeling confused, Juliet looks at all three points (Kitty, the doors and Jake), but she can't work it out. Unless...Kitty wants Jake!

"What are you looking at, minion?" Kitty snaps, distracting Juliet from her internal conversation.

"I was just checking the time" Juliet lies, feeling guilt build up at that, as she knows lying is wrong.

"Why, are you going somewhere?" Kitty asks her, with a daring look.

"N-no, I was just thinking that time passes so slowly" Juliet says, making a mental note to definitely go to Church on Sunday, as the rest of the Cheerios laugh at her slightly sentimental thought, no matter how faked it was.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head" Kitty says, smiling at her, but Juliet can see the demon in her eyes - they are the windows to the soul, after all - and something tells her that she can't leave Jake to be devoured by Kitty, she just can't...


	4. Yeah, Sorry Guys! :(

First of all, I'd like to apologize for this, but, this story is going to be deleted. :( I was awful at updating anyway, but after having a serious low point for the last few months, I've come to realize this story would always take ages to update.

You guys were helpful at times and some of the characters were really interesting people, but I didn't feel there were any storylines to work with and I kind of want to do something different now. I might do a new SYOC for Glee, but it will, _mostly, _follow the happenings of the show, but again, that's a HUGE 'might', and it might not happen any time soon.

Anyways, goodbye kind people, I am sorry this didn't work out!


End file.
